Fish With Red Eyes
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Iachi Kisame oneshot. LEMON-GRAPHIC IMAGES. please enjoy... Srry but it is a LIME.


Fish With Red Eyes ;)

Itachi was walking down the hall to the hospital room of the Akatsuki base. His partner had been previously injured and had needed medical attention for the worse of his injuries. Itachi had beaten the man shortly after Kisame had gotten hurt.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kisame watched as Itachi fought the strange man they had been sent to kill. Itachi was so busy fighting the man he didn't realize he was about to be attacked from the back._

_Kisame rushed over and started to fight the other man. He fought furiously but could feel that his strength was quickly leaving him. He started to panic and attacked with all his strength that was left._

_During his panic Itachi had almost beaten his foe when he saw out of the corner of his eye Kisame starting to panic. Confused but determined he kept up the battle with his opponent and finished him off. Once he had ended the mans life he looked over at Kisame to see the shark-like man bleeding furiously on the ground but not giving any indication that he was even in the slightest pain._

_Itachi rushed over and took Kisame's place in the fight, quickly defeating and killing the man. He turned around to see his partner unconscious from blood loss on the floor. He looked him over and used some chakra to heal some of the wounds and stop the bleeding on the ones he could not heal._

_After making sure there targets were dead and taking everything that they owned, he burned them. Once the fire started he ran over and carefully picked him up and started to rush, carefully, back to the Akatsuki base._

_Once they got there he yelled for Konan to come and help him with Kisame's wounds. Konan appeared and they rushed to the hospital room. They sat him down and Konan told him to get out while she worked. He protested but she said that this is costing Kisame valuable time and that is risking his life._

_He left and went to take a nap but couldn't. When he finally did all his dreams held was the image of Kisame injured on the ground, begging to live. He had woken with a start and saw it had been 5 hours and got up to see how his partner was doing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kisame had woken when he heard the silent approach of someone and the almost nonexistent squeak of a door being opened and shut. He could feel his body tremble from the slight pain and ache of his wounds and bruises.

Kisame half opened his eyes when he heard someone sit down in the chair next to his bed. What-No who he saw made his eyes open wide and a slight smirk come to his face. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't believe when he saw a smirk come to that face.

He looked up to see those normally cold red eyes but what he did see stopped his heart altogether. He did not see cold red eyes but in fact saw the most mind bending onyx eyes in the universe. He stared at Itachi, mouth agape and couldn't believe he has finally seen Itachi without his sharingan.

Itachi was staring down at him worryingly with those lovely eyes. Kisame got uncomfortable and tried to sit up but winced a little when he felt his body scream at him. Itachi saw him wince and pushed him back down on the bed.

"You need to be more careful. I thought you were going to die. Don't make clumsy mistakes or if they don't kill you next time, I will." Itachi told him.

A few weeks after Kisame had gotten better; he and Itachi had gone out on another mission for Pain. They were heading through the dessert when they felt the wind pick up and the sunlight dimmed a bit.

Itachi grabbed Kisame's arm and led them into a cave just seconds before the sandstorm hit. Kisame stared out at the storm then turned around to thank Itachi. He saw Itachi right next to him and felt his face start to get a little warm.

"Uh Itachi, how about we do something to pas the time?" Like make out and other activities. Gah no bad mind! He thought. "Sure what should we do?" He asked, seeing as how the storm looked as if it wasn't going to end for awhile.

After thinking a moment he said, "…How about we play a game?" "Sure, why not." he said "…" "…" "How about we play truth or dare?" "…" "…Ok."

"Ok so truth or dare?" he asked, getting the game started. "Truth" "Hmmm is it true…that you have dirty thoughts?" he asked, genuinely curious if the 'perfect' Uchiha. "…Yes."

"Really?" "Yes" "…Your turn." he said while shifting uncomfortably. He crawled over and sat against the wall. Itachi sat there for a minute longer before going over and sitting opposite of his partner.

"…Truth or dare?" "Hmmm…Dare" he said then smiled, thinking of what the worst thing he could be dared.

Itachi grinned an evil grin and thought of an embarrassing thing he could do to torture his partner. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "…yeah I'm sure." Kisame replied. "Ok I dare you to 'touch' yourself." he said with a small smirk. "WHAT! Really Itachi?" "Yeah now either goes through or you have to strip dance for not doing your dare." he told the shark man.

The shark man glared at him for a moment, and then reached down towards his pants. His hand hesitated at the rim of his pants before he asked, "How far do I have to go?" "All the way." Itachi stated.

The shark man glared at Itachi so hatefully that Itachi thought his heart would break when he saw Kisame smile and laugh saying, "You are going to get it if you say dare."

Kisame looked down at his pants. They felt really tight from the anticipation. He reached in his pants and let out a small whimper when his hand brushed his manhood. Itachi slightly blushed when he heard the whimper and felt a lightning bolt go down to his groin, making his pants really tight.

Kisame took a moment before wrapping his hand around himself and moaned. His hand started moving making him catch his breath and let out a few more moans. Itachi felt himself get harder and stared at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Kisame gripped himself tighter and moved his hand faster emitting groans. He felt himself getting closer and his breath hitched. He was getting angrier at the limited amount of space to move but didn't want Itachi to see his manhood so he dealt with it.

He was so close to coming and felt the coil in his stomach tighten. He moaned and came hard in his hand. Itachi sat there motionless and watched as the shark man pulled his hand out of his pants. Itachi saw a little bit of the seed left on Kisame's hand and grabbed Kisame's wrist before he wiped it of on his pants.

He pulled Kisame's wrist over towards his face and licked the seed off of Kisame's hand. Kisame sat there motionless and felt himself get hard when he saw Itachi lick his seed off of his hand. He moaned as the tongue met his flesh and saw that Itachi's pants were tight.

Kisame pulled Itachi over to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Itachi instantly melted into the kiss as it heated up. Kisame swiped his tongue over the male's bottom lip and heard Itachi groan. Itachi opened his mouth without hesitation and felt Kisame's tongue enter his mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance and Kisame's won. He mapped the entire sweet cave the was known as Itachi's mouth. He felt his pants get tighter and flipped Itachi onto his back and grind their groins together making both of them moan.

He kept grinding them together before an idea came into his head. Getting off Itachi he opened his robes and licked his way down the chest. He sucked roughly on 1 of the males pink nubs and pinched the other making him moan from the pleasure. Then Kisame was between the boy's legs and slipped his pants off hearing Itachi gasp from the sudden movement.

He quickly grabbed hold of the member and looked up at Itachi. He couldn't help but get harder when he saw the male laying like a uke. He took the males manhood in his mouth and roughly licked up the staff.

Itachi gasped and moaned at the roughness. He felt precome dripping out of him as Kisame dipped his tongue into the slit. He let out a silent scream when he felt teeth graze the sensitive skin and felt himself get closer. He moaned very loudly when he felt Kisame start to massage his balls and then gasped when he started throbbing.

Kisame started to hum making Itachi writhe in pleasure and stroked Itachi's lower stomach letting him know its okay to come. Itachi writhed then moaned and came in Kisame's mouth. After a few minutes he asked, "Why did you do that if it meant nothing?" "What do you mean by that? It meant something to me." he said. "…Really?" he asked with uncertainty. "Yeah. Did it mean anything to you?" he asked. "Yes. It did and for awhile now I've loved you." "I've loved you for awhile now to Itachi. I love you" he said then gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you to." He replied.

**EPILOGUE**

~~~~~~~~~~~~They lived happily ever after and adopted 2 kids. A boy and A

girl. They were black haired blue eyed kids. When they got married the kids were 8. They lived happily and when they did die they died of old age and with each other.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE END **


End file.
